Love and Manipulation
by Azrabell
Summary: Sixth Year. Voldemort has, of all people, a mudblood in his service. Her unlikely ally is the son of Voldemorts trusted right hand man. A shadow is moving through the halls of the school. The students will discover the truth, but who then will they trust?
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Manipulation**

****

Chapter1 The Way of Things

**A/N:  
My chapter one? I suppose. This started from a pragraph that I will feature in chapter 2. Set in sixth year. Dumbledore is alive, currently. AndDraco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl.  
Rated M for Mature. I think you'll enjoy it. Please R&R. I love questions!**

**_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor is this her story, Harry potter. This is my own invention which I dearly love. I have barely enough money for college as it is, so please don't sue. _**

One week. One week since the sorting commenced, one week since she had been named Head Girl. One week. One week later Hermione found herself partolling the halls alone. The Head Boy's whereabouts remained unknown. Still, Hermione felt glad for the solitary watch in the dark Hogwarts corridors. She didn't have to pretend anymore, and could safely drown in her thoughts about the war, her, family, her friends, her future. Hermione laughed to herself, but rather quietely, as not to disturb the slumbering portraits that lined the walls. She found it ironic that although she rather disliked the Head Boy, she would rather share a common room with him than her best friends. Around him she didn't need to pretend to be perfect or happy. And the solitude was somethng she craved, but could never have in the Griffindor common room. A small frown appeared on her face. She was looking for students, any students, that were out of bed. And yet, there didn't seem to be any at all. Her frown eased into a look of thoughtful sadness.

The war.

This was her sixth year at Hogwarts and the drafty stone castle felt like home. The first and second year students were probably terrified of the shadows, wishing to go back home even though they were safer at Hogwarts. The war took place that summer, between Death Eaters and those of the Order. Between Voldemort and Dumbledore. It tore the wizarding world apart and everyone was diffrent because of it, everyone was changed. Nothing would ever be as it was before the war. Hermione bit her lip, thinking of her closness with Harry and Ron. That too had changed, but prehaps for the best? With a small sigh of resignation Hermione turned a corner, and froze. It took her only a second to register the sight of a red-headed student stradling an unconscious boy on the floor. With malicious intent and frevrent cursing, the attacker slammed his fist into the already bloody face of the boy beneath him. 

"Ronald! Get off him right now!" Ron Wealey pulled back his fist aiming for the bloody mess that was once the perfect face of his enemy Draco Malfoy. He shot a look at Hermione it was darkened by the hate he felt for the boy he was pummeling. "Shut up Hermione!" He hissed, bent on ignoring her. But before he could attack the defensless Malfoy he was struk by a full body bind. "Thats it!" Hemione screamed." Thirty points from Griffindor, out of bed after hours, attacking an disarmed student, magic in the corridors and direct refusal to obey the Head Girl!" Ron was glaring at her, obviously wishing he was still pounding Draco's face and bloody mad that Hermion dare to stop him and take away points from their house. Any objections he might have had went unheard as he could not speak, a welcome side affect of the _Petrificus Totalis _curse. "Professor!" Hermione called out to a teacher in a billous black cape. He turned around and the frozen Ron's eyes widened in shock. The man that turned and walked towards them was none other than the head of the Slytherin house, Prof. Snape. "Miss. Granger, what is going on here?" Snape asked, his black eyes glittering with a sinister eagerness. "Professor, would you please see that Mr. Weasley gets dettention for the attack on Draco Malfoy?"Hermione asked and before Snape could interupt she quickly spoke again. "I've already deducted Thirty points from his house. Would you please see that another twenty be deducted if he refuses to comply with your decission?" Snape nodded and surveyed Ron with distaste. Despite not being able to move, Ron's mind was fully functional. As the conversation progressed he felt the heat of anger and disbelief grow in his face. "I'll esscort Draco to the hospital wing immediately." She said bowing her head briefly in the potions master's direction. Snape spoke to her, his voice cool and careless. "And what do you intend of Mr. Weasly here?" Hermione paused a moment before answering him. "Would you care to take care of it, Sir?" Snape narrowed his eyes in the direction of the prone Ronald Weasly. "It would be my pleasure." He said.

Hermione looked up to see some of Draco's friends still hovering nearby. "Crabbe, Nott, Zambini, I suggest you get to class. Now." She said it low voice that was deceptively calm. The three boys glanced at each other mutely deciding that class seemed to be good idea, and they were rather glad they thought of it. Yes. _They_ thought of returning to class, because no one, especially not a mudblood, could tell them what to do.

Hermione turned her attention back to the bloody boy on the floor. She muttered a quick charm that would open a door to her destination, the hospital wing. It was a useful charm, only told to the Head Boy and Girl, and it was likely the only reason for Draco's recovery. The nurse, Madame Pomfery, was bustling around the bed of one of her patients. It happened that she did not immediately notice the presence of the Head girl and rather unfortunate Head boy. "Madame Pomfery, come quick! Malfoy needs help! The nurse came over quickly he manner becoming serious and her round face rather grim. "What happened here?" She asked shooting Hermione a peircing glance. "Never mind, I don't need to know. She pulled the unconcious Draco from Hermione's arms and eased him down onto the closest bed. Immediately she administered a smell, it seemed to ease his breathing a little, but she had a lot more work to do. "Dear," She said looking up at Hermione "You might want to go on to class, this will take a long time." Hermione shook her head no. Madame Pomfery nodded in understanding and motioned for her to sit down on a chair near by. To her suprise Miss Granger's eyes harbored worry and the begining of tears. It touched the nurses heart, that their head girl was so concerned for the young pureblood that had never been anything but rotten to her. Pomfery rolled up her sleaves... It was going to take a lot of work to get him back to rights again. There was the magic to contend with too... the first spell was easy enough to undue. The other two curses were more complex, they had done some signifficant damage to the Malfoy child. Not to mention the horrible beating he had undergone... It took her the rest of the day and well into the night to make the potions that would heal him.

Harry listened to Ron's tale of the attack in the hallway with bemusement at first, but it soon gave way to confusion. "Why would Hermione have done that? What exactly did you do to Malfoy?" He wondered. He watched Ron's ears go slightly red in embaressment. "I attacked the git when he started talking about Bill..." He said, letting the sadness surface for a moment. Harry watched the face of his friend darken at the mention of his brother. Bill had given his life in the war, and his familly was still stuggling with the grief. "You mentioned that before Ron. But, what _exactly_ did you do to him?" Harry was worried for his friend. Ron must have done something awful to get Hermione so upest at him like that... Hermione had been distant from them ever since the war. It had long since past the time when they could understand and confide in eachother. Harry was concerned for Hermione too, but his attention was brought back to Ron who began shiffting rather uncomfortably in on the four poster bed next to Harry's. "Well..." he mumbled. "I kinda...beat ...face... didn't ... thinking... and ... he ..blood.. I might have... curse... slug... and.. backfired ...that spell... I wasn't... I didn't plan too Harry!" He finished, the mumbling had stoped and he looked straight at Harry. "I hexed him... twice. I used and I-I, I used _Avada Kedavera_. But Harry you have to believe me, I didn't plan for that to happen!" Ron looked at Harry calmly waiting for his best friend to forgive him, even commend him for what he had done. Instead of cheering on his mate Harry sat stunned. "You used an unforgivable curse?" He managed to ask. "Yeah Harry, I did!" Ron said, mistaking Harry's stunned expression for one of awe. "You know? None of the spells worked, I kinda wish the last one had so..." Harry felt his anger explode inside of him. What had gotten into his best friend? Did Ron think killing was funny? Some laugh that was. Harry was slowly losing all the people he cared about, the only people who ever cared for him. "So ,what Ron?" He growled at his friend. "So you can go to Azkaban!" Harry shouted, fighting back a shudder at the memory of Cedric Diggory who had been killed in fourth year. Ron stared at him, confusion and anger on his face. "I thought you hated Malfoy as much as I did! I thought that you everyone, that you would be the one to understand Harry! I guess I was wrong." When Harry tried to interupt him Ron shot him a look of disgust. "Don't talk to me Harry. Some best mate you are." Silently, his body stiff with anger, Ron crawled off his bed and went downstairs to the happy Griffindors below. Word had just reached them that Malfoy had been sent to the Hospital wing by Ron Weasly. The joyous Griffindors were calling for Ron, eager to thank the boy that had finally put Malfoy in his place. Upstairs, Harry listened to their cheers with a growing sense of unease. The war had changed them all, but in Ron he suspected something darker. Harry grit his teeth in frustration, he felt powerless to help his friends. He obsessed himself with hatred, because from hatred came strength and with that strength he hoped to rescue his friends. He sat alone, hating Voldemort, hating the war, hating Ron and Hermione for abandoning him, but the person he hated most was himself. That night Harry tossed and turned before he fell asleep. His dreams were dark and foreboding. He had no way of knowing that in the bed next to him Ron dreamed too. He drempt of attaking Draco Malfoy again. In his dream he pulled out his wand and shouted_ "Avada Kedavera!"_ This time he was rewarded with a peircing green light. In his sleep, Ron smiled. After all, he was having such a pleasent dream...

**  
A/N continued:**

**I plan to have some wonderful things in my story. Just look at the evolution of Ron. I had nothing to do with it. It just happened! And you'll never guess what I have in store for Harry! And what of Draco, and Hermione! licks lips Well, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Also this is my first and last disclaimer.I mean it's ridiculous that we need to have one as these are posted on Fan Come one! The sites name explalins it all. Fictional stories written by fans of _incredible_ authors! So that's the last disclaimer I'm putting up... And think of this, what are we disclaiming? I never claimed to be J. K. Rowling (I'm _not_ suffering from an identity crisis). And as proud of this story as I am I highly doubt anyone will call me the great J. K. Rowling. And Hey! Hey! wait a minute! Don't you think that her lawyers have better things to do than read fanfictions? Oh. I didn't mean to hurt any feelings. Lets see... I'll rephrase that. "Do you really think her lawyers are _cool_ enough to read our fanfics?" Oh shit. I went off on a tangent didn't I?... Heh? heh?Ha?... Forget it! Just reveiw. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Manipulation**

**Chapter 2. Pushing to Hard**

"Miss Granger, you need to go get some food and rest." said Madame Pomfery. "I appreciated your help in making all these difficult potions, but really you've been up all day and I must insist you leave before you become one of my patients." The nurse said kindly but firmly, herding the student out of the Hospital room. Hermione tried to protest but could only mutely nod her head in submission. She was terribly exhausted and the strain of going without proper sleep was getting to her. Wearily she dragged her body into her common room and set about finding something to eat. Her eyes lit upon an apple that seemed rather appetizing, anything else would have made her feel sick at the moment. Hermione regarded the pile of homework she would need to do and decided that sleep was out of the question.

She had missed all her classes for nearly six days in a row. The first three days she had to attend a view and a funeral and comfort her grieving relatives. Her own grieving was done in silence. The next three days and nights she spent in the hospital wing, the first day she felt too sick to get out of be and she was a painting of Madame Pomfery. That night when Hermione felt better, she returned to her duties as Head Girl. While patrolling the halls she came across the bizarre on the head boy. From there she returned to the hospital wing, and all that night and well into the next Hermione worked side by side with Made Pomfery to create the potions that would cure Draco Malfoy. With a sigh of resignation Hermione grabbed a book on ancient runes and pulled it close to her. Rummaging in her messenger bag she produced a quill and parchment to write on.

It was going to be a long night

On the hospital bed Draco Malfoy cracked one eye open. How long had he been confined to the hospital bed? Why was he there? Frowning in concentration he scoured his memories but could not find an answer for either question. Draco spotted Madam Pomfery walking back to her store room; he growled and quick shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep lest she see him. He had been harboring a grudge against the nurse; she sniffed at his wound when he had been attacked by a Hippogriff in third year. "A scratch" is what she called it. Draco knew Madam Pomfery had mended his wound quickly and painlessly, but the woman insinuated that it was his fault he got hurt! Well... if memory served correctly, and it did, Draco had antagonized the great feathery beast. This, he admitted only to himself. But that wasn't the point, he thought. The nurse could have shown some actual concern...

Draco hadn't realized that, while deep in thought, he had forgotten to keep his eyes shut and was now scowling at the ceiling. "Good you're awake." Came the satisfied voice of Madame Pomfery. Draco looked at her surprise, he had forgotten about the nurse. She set a cup of sweet smelling potion in front of him to drink. He looked at it in suspicion, what was the nurse trying to do to him now? Madame Pomfery didn't seem to notice the young man's reluctance to take the strange potion she sat in front of him. "Oh yes you'll want to drink that up while it's still hot. And you be thankful Miss Granger made it. She's the one that got it to taste sweet. Most of the time that potion tastes like... well it isn't rather pleasant and all my pacients rather disliked it. You, however, get to try the new and improved Skele-Gro."

Draco raised and eyebrow with some confusion. "Skele-Gro? But why, I didn't... Ouch!" He cried. For the first time he had tried to sit up only to collapse back on the pillow at the stab of pain in his chest. Gently, Madame Pomfery restrained him from rising again. "You've broken a few ribs dear...Now, please drink this potion, it will help." Draco grudgingly drank the potion. Having broken his leg the summer before his first year, Draco had a strong dislike for the Skele-Gro which had tasted awful. To his genuine surprise, he found he almost liked the taste of it now... It was rather like drinking cider. Madame Pomfery smiled at the look of surprise on his face. "I told you that Miss Granger improved it's taste, did you doubt me?" She said a corner of her mouth turned up into the beginnings of a smile. She watched him shake his blond head sheepishly "Childhood memories..." He muttered. "Why was Granger helping you?" He wondered aloud, not really seeking an answer, but curious just the same. He was also curious as to how he had gotten in such a mess...

Madame Pomfery took the empty glass from his hands and gave him another to drink. "This one's for brining your blood level back to normal, you lost a fair amount." She said. He frowned and made a face at it, but downed it all in one gulp. The taste was something bitter and he nearly pat it back out. He sputtered in disgust and choked out an indigent reply. "This is disgusting." He accused. "I thought you said Granger made it taste better!" "No, Mr. Malfoy, I simply stated that the Skele-Gro tasted better, I said nothing of the other potion's you'll need to take." The nurse stated blandly "And Miss Granger was the one that brought you here." The nurse said while straightening his sheets. "She did...?" Draco asked, feeling a little confused. "Oh yes, she insisted on staying to help me make these potions and a few others that I've already given to you. You were in very bad shape dear, we we're afraid you might not wake up again. It was thanks to Miss Granger really, that you've made a successful recovery." The nurse said slyly, watching the slytherin boy grow uncomfortable. No doubt he was cringing inside at the thought of owing his life to Hermione Granger, the muggle-born witch and Head Girl.

Laying in between the white sheets of the bed Draco felt his bones healing. He also felt the return of his memories. He recalled Weasley attacking him. It was rather surprising, Draco never thought that the weasel had it in him. After taking a few punches and having his head slammed into the stone floor Draco had passed out. When he next woke he had been in the hospital wing... and Hermione Granger sat near his bed. Her shirt was bloody and her face was tearstained. Could that be a memory? More likely he was hallucinating, but if it was true then the blood on her shirt must have been his own. That meant Granger had found him bloody and unconscious and had taken him to the hospital. He groaned silently in despair. The insufferable bint would never let him live it down... Momentary hope flared within him, if she was crying over him maybe she wouldn't say anything... The hope died as he realized any crying on her part was probably a momentary lapse of self .

"Wake up... wake up... Mr. Malfoy." At the persistence of Madame Pomfery, Draco awoke nearly an hour later felling much better. "You can go now, though I'd advise you to take it easy for the next couple of days." Draco looked at her incredulously. "You mean my bones are healed? Already?" She smiled and patted his arm as if he were a simpleton. "Yes, it was a minor break, in only three of your ribs. You need rest to become a hundred percent, and I believe you can do that best in your own bed." Now that Draco thought of it, his bed sounded nice...better than the stiff one he was sitting on now. "Thanks" He mumbled before standing up. He felt a little light headed but the feeling passed quickly. Draco made his way out of the Hospital Wing, he felt the eyes of Madam Pomfery on his back. He turned back to look at her. "Mr. Malfoy, would you please tell Miss. Granger thanks for me?" Draco nodded mutely, deciding that there was no point in refusing. He would most likely "forget" to tell Granger. If he had looked back again he would have seen Madam Pomfery smiling at him.

Draco walked only a few steps out of the room before stopping. He still felt a little sore in the chest and did not fancy climbing up a flight of stairs just yet. "_permoveo tractus" _He muttered the charm that would take him right to the secret entrance of the Head's common room. It was gaurded by an enchanted suit of armor. A voice rose up from inside it's metal chest. "Password?" It asked in an unconcered and monotone voice. Draco leaned forward and muttered the password. "Snake's skin and lion's mane" The suit of armor raised its both hands over its head gripping the hilt of its sword. Walked past it to the end of the hall and dissapeared through the tapestry. The suit of armor lowered its blad and the wall behind the tapestry swung back into place. To his surprise Hermione was asleep on a table surrounded by a stack of books. He nudged her shoulder a little, shaking it until she woke up. Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked around at Draco.

"So you're out of the Hospital Wing..." She said after an akward moment or two. He nodded absently., "Yeah the nurse told me to get some sleep, but it looks like you need it even more than I do." He glanced down at the paper she had only just begun. It was for potions class. "You know Snape isn't likely to grade you any higher on this if you fall asleep in the middle of his class." He said smirking. Hermione sighed tugging the parchment closer to her and began writting again. Draco raised his eye brows in skepticisim. "You mean you plan to finish this, tonight when you can barely keep your bloody eyes open?" He said. "Well, you must be more of a fool than I thought." Hermione didn't seem to care much about what he thought but she replyed to him anyways. "I've got to have this done by tonight. And thank you," She said stiffly. "for waking me up."

Draco smirked again. "Well it was no problem, seeing as you saved my life." Hermione stopped writing and looked up at him in mortification. "Who told you that?"She sputtered. "I would never save you." She said quickly and was obviously lying. Draco laughed at her. "You probably fantasized about it, getting close to me, the great Draco Malfoy." He watched her cheekd glow red with anger. "See, you're blushing" He taunted her. Hermione stood up and advanced on him, hating the way he smiled at her as if it was just a game. "You're nothing to me!" She hissed. "I hate you! Why can't you understand that?" Draco grabbed her wrist tightly and draged her close to him. Her brown eyes gleamed with anger.

"If you hate me so damn much, then why the hell did you go and save me?" She made a futile atempt to shrug him off before her temper exploded into a stream of heated words. "Is your family so inbred that you can't figure it out? You stupid, spoiled prat. I'm not doing this for you! This is for _me_ and my reputation. If you can get it past your thick skull to realize it, I'm using you." She paused to catch her breath not noticing that he had gone rather still. "I am _Head Girl_. My hatred of you will not infterfear with that. To the students I'll pretend that we're trying to get along. Promoting "unity" throughout the school." Draco cut in then, his voice cold and without feeling. "But it's not for them is it? It's for the teachers, and for Dumbledore." That was not surprising, however there was that nagging question of why... She stared at him with stuborn deffiance and let a depreciating sneer creep onto her face. "Of course. I do plan to go somewhere with my career. And if want to do that I need influencial people on my side. I'm taking it into my own hands Malfoy, and I don't want you getting in my way." He hated to admit it but it made sense, in fact it was damn smart. Draco let his grip tighten until he was sure to have left some bruises. Despite the pain he knew he caused her, Hermione did not look away. "I don't like being used Granger." He said, shoving her away from him in a gesture of barely controled anger. "I intend to make this year a living hell for you _Mudblood_. I promise you that." Draco turnned and walked the stairs to his room leaving Hermione in darkness. 

Quietly she climbed the stairs into her room, inside her sanctuary she slid down the wall of a darkened corner and sat on the floor. Wrapping her arms around her knees she bowed her head and let the racking sobs shake her shoulders. When the tears would come no more, Hermione drifted into sleep, loving and hating the inensity of the silence

**A/N: ** **Thanks for the reviews DragonGirl81! . I've finished chapter 2. **

**The little astrisks mark the begining and the end of the paragraph or so  
of my writing that inspired me to start this story. I appologize for any spelling errors in advance.  
They should be relatively small in number. And now for my reviewers, I have a question for you.  
Do you think Hermione is realy manipulative? Who's funeral was she at? Look to chapter 3 to see more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Manipulation**

**Chapter 3 Untold Secrets**

Hermione Granger bit her lip trying to keep her cries from escaping. The pain speared her body every time she breathed. It was persisteant and burning and god, was it awful. She felt a wand prod her flesh and the pain exploded again. No pleading words would pass her lips, only screams. He saw sure to that. His sneering face made her sick. What he wanted her to do was sick, but by refusing to do it she was condeming her parents to death. He wouldn't silmply let her die and save them all. He wanted her alive. Hermione sat up in bed, shaking from the dream, still remembering the pain. She could not get his face out of her dreams. The funeral... he had been there too. Watching, waiting for her to give in. It was a funeral for her parents. The both caskets were empty but if she didn't obey soon her parents would find death, not quick and easy, but slow and painful. Bitter tears fell down her face, and Hermione felt utterly and compeletly miserable. She couldn't save them, even her suicide would not free them from his grasp. He had promised her in a low whisper that the pain she felt as he tortured her would be a blessing to her parents after what he would do to them if she dared to try to kill herself. Why live now? She felt as if a black disease had crept inside her soul.

It was only twelve o'cklock an hour after she fought with Draco Malfoly in the common room. An hour since she had cried herself to sleep. All those tears she had to hide all the pain and fear she buried inside her. Shaking her head she tried to remember that this was her choice. Her only choice.

Draco awoke to a soft rapping noise at his door. "Whaa...?" He called still tired and a bit angry he'd been aroused from his sleep. He was surprised when the mudblood called out tenatively. "Classes start in an hour... I thought you might like to take a shower or something..." Groaning he sat up on his bed, feeling even better than he had yesterday. "The bathrooms free, I've already finished in there." "Fine! I'll take a bloody shower!" He called. On the otherside of the door Hermione let her mouth twitch into a quick smile. He must be better if he's so moody, she thought. Hermione walked down the stairs and sat down on a large blue couch. Resignedly she began working again on her potions essay. She alowed herself a moment of anger at Professor Snapes treatment of her. The biased git wanted all five of his essay's Having woken up a couple hours early she was able to shower, dress and begin work on her essay. She sighed in relief the blasted thing was almost complete. Draco walked out of his room with his blond hair in a dissaray. The bathroom they shared was nice enough, though it seemed to lack some things like a lock, he thought while pulling off the black t-shirt that he slept in last night. He poked his head out of the door and looked at her where she sat on the couch in the common room. "Granger... I can't lock the door so I thought I'd warn you, there's no peaking!" Draco sneered, watching her cheeks grow red. "Though I'm sure you dream about it." He watched her face fall and her manner change from agressive to withdrawn. "Yeah right Malfoy, just keep flattering yourself." Hermione said, though it seemed to lack any intensity. "As you wish" He smirked and dissapeared back into the bathroom. That wasn't any fun..., Draco thought. He liked to get a rise out of her, make her angry.

Draco steped into the shower with a sigh, relishing the heat that seeped through his body. He washed quickly and dressed, eager to east breakfast. He glanced once at the common room but Hermione was gone. He assumed she had already gone to breakfast and headed there himself. "_Permoveo tractus"_ Draco said closing his eyes to visualise the great hall with all of its tabels filled with students and owls that were likely flying overhead, delivering the days mail. When he opened his eyes he ginned, he stood right outside the great hall. He allowed himself a breif moment to appreciate the usefulness of the spell before stepping into the great hall. Evreyone turned around to look at him. Draco smirked at them, waved and made a mock bow. The Slytherins laughed and even Proffesor Snape had the smallest of smiles on his face. The Griffindors grumbled amongst themsleves, apparently disspleased at his quick recovery. The other students were mildly curious at first but when Draco moved to salute them they laughed and some rolled their eyes in disgust. He sat down at the Slytherin house table happy to sit next to Balise Zambini. The boy looked at Draco with mild surprise. "So your out of the hospital mate? I thought it would take you a bit longer to recover. That weasle got you good." Balise said in between bites of toast. Draco shrugged unsure of how to answer. He didn't wan't to say that he recovered so quickly due to Hermione Granger's help. "Well, you know that Weasely is incompetent. He couldn't lay me out for long." Balise snickered into his glass of pumpkin juice. "Yeah well... I'm still surprised you're not attacking Weasley right now..." Balise said while looking at Draco from the corner of his eye. Daco looked at Balise and then looked over at the Griffindor table. He noticed that Weasley sat appart from Potter. There was something going on with the red-headed moron... something Draco could not fathom. When Draco did not speak Balise changed the topic quickly.

"Hey look the mail's here!" Balise said pointing upward. Hundreds of owls swooped down to drop letter's and packages before their owners. The eagle owl that flew down to Draco seemed regretful that it did not have any mail for him. He stoked the smooth feathers of Orpheus and let the owl nibble on the banna he had begun to eat. When the owls had gone, pressumably to the owlrey, Blaise tried to engage Draco in coversation again. "Well... I pity you having to share a common room with that mudblood..." Balise mumbled. He was picking at the scrambled eggs that lay on the plate in front of him. Draco turned his attention back to Balise. "What do you mean?" Balise perked up. "Well that bitch'll have you working overtime. But watch it man, she might get "ideas" you know." Balise said. Draco looked at Balise warrily. "What kind of ideas are you talking about?" He asked. Balise looked at him sympathetically. "Well mate, Granger might think that you'll want to "get with her"." Balise said. At Draco's look of surprise Balise elaborated further. "Well you and I both know you never would have. But now maybe she thinks you'll want too." Draco was thinking quickly. How did Balise ever hear about Granger saving him? God! Did the whole bloody school know? For a moment blind panic set in. He would be humiliated, embaressed and in Hermione's bloody debt. Draco withheld his groan of missery, he would take it like a man.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said, sitting down across from him. Harry looked up brushing the black hair out of his eyes. "Ummm... Hi Hermione." He said, hating how awkward it was to talk to this girl who was once his best friend. He watched her brown eyes flick down the table looking for Ron. "He's not here. He's finishing up his detention right now." Harry said, sighing softly and looking down in quiet contemplation. Hermione studied her friends dark head. "I'm worried about him." She said quietly. Harry flicked his gaze to hers in surprise, he had not know Hermione was aware of the situation. "I found him... in the hall... He wasn't himself..." She said trailing off unhappily. Harry took a moment to look at her, she was genuinely concernd for their friend. Hermione looked at him, wondering if she should say what was on her mind. "I-I I hate that we've grown apart." She whispered sadly while Harry listened, surprised that she seemed to read his mind. "I don't even know myself anymore." Hermione murmered. "Will you keep an eye on Ron?" She asked, seeming to regain control of herself. Harry nodded mutely before standing to leave. "I have to go now, I have to be to class early." He said, clearly regretting the fact. Hermione nodded mutely, trying to destory the sadness that was creeping inside her. Harry walked away leaving her feeling empty, and alone. Hemione didn't feel the eyes on her back, the eyes that stared from the slytherin table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love and Manipulation**

**Chapter 4 In Chains**

**A/N: The title of my story has changed from _Delusions of the Lost_ to, _Love and Manipulation  
_It was changed to fit my new sumary.  
As always, please review. Much love Azrabell**

The crowd of students within the castle's drafty walls began to thin out as curfew approached. The more anxious students clamored to get within the comfort of their common rooms, intent on studying. The others whiled away the time before bed by playing cards, chess, and talking quietly in front of the fire. A group of first years were walking sedately throught the halls, laughing carelessly until they spotted the Bloody Baron. His appearance dampened their enthusiasim and caused the first years to walk faster, hoping to avoid the Baron's penetrating gaze. The numerous inhabitants of the portraits lining the Hogwarts walls began to yawn and stretch, preparing for bed. Hermione Granger wasn't yawning though. She smiled happily, relieved that she had finally caught up all of her missing assignments. It had taken Hermione more than five hours in the library before every last assignment was completed. She hurried back to her common room eager to sit down with the newest book she purchased. When she reached the suit of armor that gaurded the shared common room, Hermione took a moment to laugh at her forgetfullness. She had forgotten so quickly the charm that would have brought her from the library straight to her common room. It didn't bother her overly much, as she had a chance to stretch her legs after long hours of sitting.

"_Snake's skin and lion's mane_" Hermione said, walking towards the tapestry hung on the wall at the corriodors end. She took a moment to study it, loving the celtic knots that framed the dark blue tapestry. In the center was a flying phoenix, a griffin whose beak was open in a silent cry, a dragon who breathed a small stream of fire, and a unicorn who pawed at the air, its glowing horn thrust into the air. A thin gold thread encircled the stuning beasts of myth and legend. Hermione shook herself out of the trance she had slipped into and dissapeared behind the tapestry. In side the common room she quickly sprinted up the stairs to her room. For a moment Hermione paused to listen for any suggestion that Draco was in his room, but all she heard was silence. The prefects were patrolling the halls tonight and Hermione bet Draco was with his friends in the Slytherin common room. Hermione sighed in regret, she could be in the Griffindor common room right now but she hadn't completely mended things between Harry and herself. Instead Hermione planned to go down to the lake, glad that the prefects were patrolling tonight. She picked up a warm burgendy jacket from the foot of her bed and slipped back down the stairs. Before Hermione could make it to the common room door, she was stopped by a voice. "Well, well," Hermione spun around to see Draco lounging against the wall. "I didn't think you were here." He said watching her intently. Under his dark gaze Hermion felt her enthusiasim falter. "I... just got back from the library. I'm uh, heading down to the lake." She said, the uneasy feeling growing inside her. Draco came closer to her his face neutral, his manner calm, and yet there was a hidden malice in it.

Hermione inched away from him, wishing that she had never stopped inside the common room. Draco allowed his face to change into a sneer. "I heard about what you've done, and I'm warning you to back off." The Head Girl paused in her subtle escape manuvers to listen. "Really Malofy, what I do is no concern of yours." She spat in anger and meet his gaze unwaveringly. And he'd be damned if he didn't see a look of disgust in her eyes. Draco crossed the small gap between them in seconds. "You mudblood bitch." He said pushing her against the wall. "No concern of mine?" He spat, grabbing her wrist tightly and pushing up the sleeve of her robe. He spoke again with that malice Hermione had sensed in him. "_This_ is what makes you my concern." Draco revealed the mark of the dark lord, now part of her flesh. She pulled out of his grasp and let her sleeve fall back into place. At first Hermione was determined not to speak, but the words forced themselves past her lips. "How did you know?" She whispered a hint of sadness in her tone. Draco narrowed his eyes in thought... Was the fool regretting her desicion?

"What in the name of Merlin's beard were you thinking? Playing spy? You're bloody stupid if you think the dark lord would ever trust _you_." He said hoping to get a rise out of her. But Granger stood there and a tear found its way out of the corner of her eye. "Shove off Malofy" Hermione choked out, disgusted with her little display of weakness. She tried to edge sideways as if to escpae him, but she would learn he could not be gotten rid of so easily. Quick as lightning Draco threw a hand up against the cool stone wall to keep Hemione from moving. "And where do you think you're going?" The coldness in his eyes wasn't surprising, but rather the way Draco let it creep into his voice that caused Hermione to shiver in surprise and fear.Yes, Draco scared her, that she could admit. He was dangerous, he could hurt her physicaly, she noted feeling the lingering pain in her wrist. "If you don't start talking soon...," Draco growled and then force his tone to become light. "or... I could just tell your friends about your new body art?"

It was a gamble that Granger had not alredy told her pals, but he guessed from the strange behavior of the trio that they were not as close as they were once before. And from the look of panic on Hermione's face Draco knew his guess had been correct. Draco allowed himself a smirk, it seemed as if the "perfect student" wasn't eager for anyone to know that she got messed up with Voldemort. And the fact that she had was strange indeed. Hermione Granger was not likely to, in a fit of sudden passion, change her loyalties. So how was she forced into the dark lord's service? "No, you can't do that!" She cried. "Y-y you'd ruin Voldemort's plan!" She said triumphantly. Draco didn't let the smirk on his face falter for even a second. "Yeah... I highly doubt that" He said, and before she could work up her defiance again he hit her with another question. "How did this happen?" Draco fell back into state of seriousness and waited for her response.

"I-I... I chose this" Hermione nearly screamed at him.

What did he care to know about her unfotunate circumstances? Why was he asking her all these bloody questions? And most importantly why was she about to spill her secret to Draco Malfoy, a boy she most certainly could not trust. Hermione stood there defiantely, and closed her lips tight. She dared Draco to try and force the truth out of her, but it appeared he would not. He watched her with unscrutiblel eyes, waiting in the same silence for her to continue. Hermione sighed and her head dropped slightly in a sign of defeat. The secret she had been holding within her was now going to come out. Her only confidant? A boy from the slytherin house, one who always taunted her and who may be working for Voldemort as well. "I was given a choice, by the death eaters... either be their informant, or watch my mum and dad die." Draco felt a strong surge of skepticsisim, Granger? A spy? No, somehow he couldn't imagine the girl obeying, even to save her parents lives. Was it possible she was stalling giving the Order time to rescue her mum and dad? "So how much information have you given them?" He asked. Hermione's head shot up. "I've told them nothing!" She spat, "And I never will!" "Come now, wether you will spy or not, what makes you think they'll trust you? An unwilling spy?" Draco couln't prevent the upraisal on an eyebrow in mockery.

"They've already brought me before Voldemort." Hermione whispered, while looking down at the floor. Draco's eyes narrowed, but he didn't reply. After another moment she looked up and continued speaking. "They want me to get information about... Dumbledore and..." Hermione said, not knowing if she could mention the Order. "And what?" Draco prompted, "The Order?" Hermione stiffend in surprise, mutely she nodded yes. How on earth, she wondered, does Draco know about the Order? Tucking this puzzle away for another time Hermione continued. "They want me to get this information from Harry. They must have known we were close friends." And how close are you now? Draco mused silently. "They, you keep saying _They. _Exactly how many people know of this?" "Well... Voldemort and two death eaters." "The Order? Do any of them know?" "Only Dumbledore." Well she would have to add Draco to the list now. "Tell me," He said interupting her thoughts, "wich two death eaters did this to you. Who are they?" Draco asked, watching carefully as she shiffted uneasily before answering. "MacNair...," She mumbled "And, your father." Draco froze and Hermione took the opportunity to push past him and dissapear up the stairs and into her room.

So... Draco pondered. His father was back in the game, back in Voldemort's favor. "What a fool!" He spat. There was a moment when a twinge of regret grabbed at his heart, a bitter wish that his father had been different. Not even prison managed to change that. Already he was tormenting another innocent. Innocence? Was that already lost in the mudblood? He considered her body language, the way she avoided eye-contact, her nervous agitation, it pointed to fear and shame. God, what if his father... It wasn't improbable that his father had done something that repulsive. Life had been complicated enough an hour ago and now all this. "Damn" Slowly he wandered upstairs into his room, collapsing onto the bed trying to ignore the persistant pounding of his head. He mutttered darkly into the black pillows. "Godric be damned!"

**A/N: Here you are, chapter 4. Sorry for the wait, but my mom has the cancer... again.**

**So I'm kinda with the distracted, you know helping out around the house. Love you all, please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Love and Deception

Chapter 5. Remembering the Pain

Hermionel listened for the sound of Draco's door closing. She wanted to know where he was before she allowed herself to relax. With a soft sigh Hemione released the pillow she had been grasping in a stranglehold. Before climbing in between the soft sheets Hermione ran a comb through her wavy brown hair. It was relaxing and soon she felt her eyes fall heavy with exhaustion. But before she could succumb to the gentle lull of sleep, she had to tug on her blue pajamas. She barely remebered turning off the lights and falling into bed. That night in her dreams Hermione found herself stuck reliving her memories.

"Mum? Dad?... Hello? Is anyone home?" Called Hermione in a cheery voice. Just back from a sunny afternoon walk in the park, Hermione was looking forward to having dinner with her parents. The faint smell of lasanga drifted on the air. Only one more week till school, she thought. A frown appeared on her face, it would be difficult to say goodbye this year. Unlike last year, Hermione's parents had been extra busy at work. Their long hours usually ment Hermione had the house to herself. She smiled thinking of all the studying she was able to do. Studying...studying... As quickly as the frown appeared it dissapeared, replaced by a look of panic. Light footed, Hermione raced up the stairs, she forgot to study her new spell book. It was so absorbing that when she next looked up from it, darkness had already fallen. Although she was far from finished with the book, her curiosity forced her downstairs in search of her parents. A quick survey of the house confirmned that her parents hadn't come home yet.

Practicality and common sense sent Hermione to the answering machine to check for a message. If her mum and dad did get caught up at the office they would call home. And yet no message awaited her there. She turned her energies to finding a note. The fridge offered nothing, but the counter produced a small scrap of paper wedged beneath a coffee mug. It was written in haste aand smudged in several places. Ahh, just like dad, she thought rolling her eyes in amusement. Her father had a bad habit of placing notes where they were least likely to be seen. According to the note they would be home at ten, it was already nine forty-five.

Hermione decided to spend her last free moments in the comfort of the bench swing located on the wooden deck outside the house. The soothing motion almost lulled her to sleep, but the slam of a car door pushed her back into wakefullness. Stretching slowly Hermione got up and crossed the the deck, eager to look through the kitchen window. The house glowed with light and she was able to see her parents laughing and smiling as they walked through the front door. She watched in shock as a figure cloacked in black appeared and attacked them. "Mum, Dad!" She screamed while slamming her fist against the window. Suddenly the lights in the house went out, leaving Hermione clueless as to what was happening to her parents. Violently she jerked at the door, but to no avail, it was locked securely from the inside. The sharp noise of a twig breaking sent her spinning aroundm her hadns alredy feeling inside her jean pockets for her wand.

"Damn." She cursed, suddenly realizing the severity of the situation. She was alone in the dark with a Death Eater, and experianced wizard who wouldn't hesitate to harm her. A whispered spell sent her dodging a blast of energy. She ran to a corner of the yard, deeply shadowed and several feet away from the fence. Hidden in the shadows Hermione waited, until she could make a bid for freedom. Her escape was not to be though. A spell shot at her from behind, this time it hit its mark and she crashed to her knees. Unable to keep upright, Hermione slumped to the ground. Her face pressed against the cool grass while she fought to stay concious. Damn, she thought as the darkness crept into her mind. I.. forgot...about..the... other... guy.

"Wake up! C'mon bitch, I said wake the fuck up!" The harsh voice pounded through her ears and painfully into her brain. Slowly Hermione opened her eyes to comforting darkness. She shivered slightly from the damp chill that seemed to haunt the room. Surprisingly she found herself in good condition, the few bruises were nothing. Hermione was more concerned about her parents. She looked at the man who had yelled at her to awaken. He wore black robes, but no mask. Still she didn't recognize him and guessed he was a man of little importance. The stupid hulking brute won't tell me anything, she thought, I guess I'll just have to find out on my own. "Listen up," Her ugly jailer said. "If you want to live you better do what I say. Got that?" He leaned in closer allowing her to smell his bad breath and see his learing smile. "Oh, God!" She said leaning away from him. "You reek! Didn't your mother teach you how to _bathe_?" Hermione spat. His face contorted into an angry grimance. "You stupid bitch!" He growled pulling back a hand to smack her hard in the face. A pale hand encircled the brute's wrist and a drawling voice floated out of the darkness. "Now, now, none of that. We don't want to intimidate the girl, or antagonize her hatred of us, do we Otto." 

The brute, now identified as Otto, mumbled an apology and left the room. His dissaperance left Hermione alone in the dark with a stranger. A sudden flare of light cut through the shaddows of the room. When the pain of the sudden brightness receded Hermione could see that she was in a dungeon cell. Her eyes were drawn upwards to the doo, and to the man who stood there. Torch light glimmered on his long blond hair, highlighted his smile and glinted of the silver handle of his cane. He stood, looking rather elegant in his expensive clothes, the former prisoner Lucious Malfoy. God, Hermione thought, I hate that arrogant pompous fool! It seems as though his stint in Azkaban didn't teach him anything. She thought this but the words didn't pass her lips. There was a time to remain silent. "Hello Miss Granger. I believe you may have a few questions that I'll gladly answer for you." He said generously. Hermione choked back her anger to ask him the one question that plauged her the most. "What did you do with my mother and father?" Lucious smiled and spoke smothly as if to placate her. "They are safe, unconcious but safe." Hermione felt her shoulders sag in a sudden surge of relief. "For the moment that is." She allowed her body to tense again, feeling a sense of foreboding. "Wether they remain that way is entierly up to you." Lucious finished. "And what," Hermione replied, struggling to keep a civil tone. "can I possibly do to help them?" This was the opening Lucious had been waiting for.

"You will become a spy for the dark lord, it's as simple as that. What do you say." He said with the calm cajoling of an uncle that knows best. "Go to hell." Hermione spat at him. Lucious walked a few more paces into the room, drawing his wand and forcing her back into a corner. "Little mudblood, you don't have a choice. You do this or you condemn your parents to death." He slapped her hard across the face, all pretense of kindness dissipating. It stung, but her will would not be broken so easily. She spit in his face, daring Lucious to attack her again. "Do you feel stong?" She goaded him. "Picking on a defenseless girl?" "Watch your tounge." He hissed while casting a small charm in her direction. Hermione went to taunt him again, but her voice was bound by magic. She glared at him in silence, wishing she could whipe the arrogant look off his face.The girl, Lucious mused. looked rather defiant. He would need to teach her a lesson. Light caught in his silver eyes, though it could never penetrate the black pit he called a soul. Lucious allowed his smile to morph into an evil smirk, and walked closer watching Hermione cry and waiting for the little mudblood to answer him. A little more persuassion could be used, he mused. "If you do refuse, I'll force you to watch your parents die. And they _will_ die slowly, and painfully. But I won't kill you. No, Id rather let you live knowing that you killed them, your mum and dad. Tell me, girl. I grow impaient," He growled. "what will it be?" Hermione wipped away her tears and whispered softly. "I'll do it." If her gaze had fallen upon Lucious at that moment she would have seen the hungry grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love and Manipulation**

**Chapter 6 The Dark Lord Himself**

Hermione felt the magical ropes tighten constricting her arms. Lucious smirked at her small grimace of pain. "Don't worry bint, there's always more where that came from." Instead of retorting Hermione simply turned her head away, letting her hair swing forward to cover her bruised cheek. She stumbled in front of Lucious down a long narrow passage way. "Where are we going?" Hermione had asked him, before Lucious bound her hands tightly behind her back. His only answer had been a painful blow to her ribs. In vain she tried to memorize the different twists and turns, but they were so random and numerous that she soon gave up. Instead Hermione let her mind focus on the question of their destination. Would he bring her to see her mum and dad? Hope flickered inside her momentarily before giving way to despair. What if they're already dead? She thought. What if I waited too long to say yes? What if I killed them? One after another the thoughts crept into her head, feeding off her fears like parasitic worms. Try as she might, Hermione could not be rid of them.

Lucious made a quick upward motion with his wand, forcing the girl to stop. Only then did Hermione see that they had come to a double set of doors. Adorning the doors were many carvings of snakes coiling around each other. They gleamed in the light of the torches that were suspended in metal brackets. Both the reptiles and the door they were apart of were black. Set as eyes into the heads of the snakes were rubies. They glinted as if the serpents carried some malign purpose. "These doors will take us to the dark lord's. Hermione felt the panic grow stronger. Gently Hermione scolded herself. She had considered it, that she would be taken here, even as Lucious bound her hands. And really, she had know it as soon as she looked into the garnet eyes of the ornate snakes. Hermione was to be taken before the dark lord himself. But a suspicion roused it self, why would the dark lord see her? Surely in his eyes she was only a mudblood, dirty and unclean. Surely a simple school girl would be not threat or entertainment. Why would an unwilling child be brought before him? Ah. Perhaps she was to be frightened. It was reasonable, Hermione supposed, that they wanted her to realize the seriousness of her decision, and the consequences if she should fail. A sudden blush rose in her cheeks. What if she was wrong? Could this concern Lucious, was she brought along as proof of an accomplished mission? Maybe it wasn't about her after all, and she was simply being self centered. In any case she was soon to find out. She involuntarily gave a small jump of surprise as MacNair emerged from the shadows. He gave Lucious a mock bow and they both turned to watch the black doors swing open. The air that emerged was cool and damp. It carried the faint stench of death as a reminder and as a threat. They stepped into the room and the doors slammed upon the three figures. The room was as spacious as a ballroom, the vaulted ceilings adding to the feeling of largess. Amongst the death eaters was a rumor that the room had been chosen by Voldemort specifically for the high ceilings. It was said he desired to hear the screams of those he tortured echo in the room.On each side of the room stood six magnificent pillars. They were the same color rose as the walls and floor. Suspended from the ceiling were huge crimson colored silk banners. Torches hung on the walls at scattered intervals giving a sense of brightness only at the rooms center.

At the edges of the room lurked the pressing shadows of darkness. It was deeper and darker than the blackest night, and felt of evil. It pressed inward against the room and seemed to rustle against itself, and hiss in impatience. The room only began to get colder and the smell of death stronger, the closer they got to the far wall. Hermione cast her gaze about the room looking for little details. A few feet away from MacNair there was a suspicious looking puddle. It's dark color and faint coppery smell dissuaded Hermione from scrutinizing any further. Her stomach twisted into complex knots at the blatant disregard of what she now recognized as a pool of blood. Grimly she kept walking, flanked on either side by the death eaters Lucious and MacNair. The trio stopped hesitantly seven feet away from a golden throne. The room was silent and no one dared to speak, though they all wondered the same thing. Where was the dark lord? Suddenly the torch flames began to flicker, trembling as if a ghost ran its cold fingers repeatedly through them. Hermione jumped and spun around at the loud and sudden snapping of the crimson banners. The darkness pushed forward with little tendrils longing to encompass the room. Lucious allowed his eyes to dart around the room, but his body did not move. "MacNair," he hissed. "Turn the mudblood around." MacNair sneered at Lucious before placing his hand on her shoulder. Hermione's body stiffened under his hand and she turned quickly to escape his touch. She shot a quick look of anger at the back of his head before looking forward again. From behind the throne the shadows stirred ominously. A pale hand snaked out of the shadows and gripped the top golden of throne. All three felt their breath catch in their throats. The shadows peeled back to reveal a tall and thin man, his hair full and black. His skin was pale, as if he had never seen the light of the sun. He studied them through impenetrable eyes, that retained the color of garnets. A hint of amusement lingered at the corners of his mouth, as though he might at any second smile. But a cold and careless evil mingled with the amusement and distinguished him from all his followers. Lord Voldemort was revealed.

Lucious inhaled quietly, it had been sometime since he had last seen his master. Indeed Voldemort seemed to be stronger than he had been before. "Kneel, you foolish mudblood." He hissed to the girl that stood beside him. He would kneel, but only after the mudblood. She was to show respect to the dark lord. When Hermione didn't move he took his cane and slamned it into the back of her knees. Stunned, Hermione hit the floor hard wincing as her knees slamned into the marble floor. Simultaneously Lucious and MacNair swept their black capes back, and kneeled. Voldemort lowered his body onto the throne. There he surveyed the three kneeling before him with a cold amusement. "So good to see you back in the fold Lucious." Hermione felt his eyes staring at at her and she was filled with a sharp pang of fear. This was a man who had caused so much suffering and pain. She cowered silently beneath his gaze. His cold voice interupted her thoughts and struck the heart of the death eaters that kneeled on either side of her. "Everything has gone according to plan?" Lucious raised his head. "Yes my lord" He murmmered. "The mudblood has agreed... after some _perssuasion _to assist you." "Well done, you will both be rewarded well."A look of satisfaction appeared on Lucious' pale pointed face. "Now leave me and the mudblood alone." MacNair raised his head. "Of corse my lord." Lucious raised his eyebrows in surprise. He did not envy the muggle born. Lucious had seen the dark lord be cruel to his loyal followers, the Granger girl would be destroyed if the dark lord did not have other uses for her. "Go, have your fun." Voldemort said waving a thin hand carlessly to dismiss them. Lucious and Macnair stood and exchanged glances. They both knew what fun entailed for a death eater. Eager smiles graced their faces as they bowed before their lord and gave him thanks. Hermione felt her eyes widen in fear. They would leave her alone with this..._creature_? It was foolish, she knew to look towards them for comfort and protection but she did. MacNair stroad to the tall black door on the heels of Lucious Malfoy. The door shut behind them with a loud thud. And Hermione knew she was _truly_ alone.

A sudden rush of dread filled her body. What if the dark lord used his powers to see inside her mind? What if he discovered important information about the Order? Everything they worked for Voldemort could destroy. The Order was a large force in the resistance against Voldemort and if they fell the rest of the wizarding world would fall with them. And if Voldemort discovered that she would never serve him, would she be killed alongside her parents? To her surprise the dark lord didn't invade her thoughts, he merely motioned for her to stand and come closer. Hesitantly she obeyed, blocking the ache of her knees from her mind. Hermion walked a few steps forward and then stopped. She couldn't bring herself to move any closer to the man on the throne. Voldemort gazed at her with his unnerving red eyes. He stood in one fluid motion and descended from the raised dais that surrounded his throne to the girl who stood before him. Lord Voldemort circled her, with appraising eyes. He had seen much prettier in his day, more stunning and beautiful women than she. For some reason though the girl in front of him struck his fancy. It was her purity that did it, A certain innocence was there in the way she held her head. It was there in the way she held her head, he saw it again in her deep brown eyes. It was an innocence, he assumed that she had guarded carefully. A wicked grin spread across his features. It was an innocence he would delight in breaking.

Voldemort lay a slim pale finger on her inner arm. The girl looked to him in surprise, a small frown appearing on her face. "Wha..." Hermione began to say, but she did not immediately pull away. Fear kept her body from recoiling from his touch. Even still, Voldemort muttered a spell to freeze her body. "This is going to hurt. A lot" He said with sadistic hunger. With his wand Voldemort traced the skull and serpent that was his symbol on her imoblized arm. The pain struck her immediately. Her body tensed and she began to shake, but the bint denied him the pleasure of hearing her scream. Voldemort smiled, and how she would scream. Hermione tried to catch her breath after the pain subsided. She looked down, stunned and horrified at the mark that was part of her flesh. The skull and serpent were highly visible against her pale skin. "Do you know the extent of the evil you have aligned yourself with?" Voldemort hissed at her. When she did not answer him he smacked her sharply across her face. "No, I don't suppose you do." He said with a condescending sneer in his voice. With more power then Hermione thought possible, he blasted her across the room without the use of his wand. Hermione felt her body crash against a marble pillar. She struggled to stand, determined to be strong but could not rise from the floor. Voldemort walked over to her slowly, enjoying her pain. He gave her a swift kick in the ribs and she hit the floor hard. Hermione let loose a small moan against her will, he had kicked in the exact same place Lucious had kicked her earlier. "Crutio" Voldemort cried, not giving her a chance to recover. She screamed the then, in blinding torment. "AHHHH!" Voldemort smiled closing his eyes in ecstasy. A small flick of his wand ended her pain. She lay shivering on the cold marble floor. He crouched down beside her, and gently he smoothed her hair back away from her face. They locked gazes and surprisingly she did not waver, defying his inhuman gaze with chocolate eyes. In a regrettable decision Hermione spat in the face of the dark lord. The saliva was barely enough to offend, revealing her weakened state. Voldemort shook his head. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," He said like a disappointed teacher. "I'd have thought you'd have caught on to the lesson by now; respect for your new master." He rose to his feet and turned from him. Hermione sighed in relief as he walked away. The shadows of pain still screwed into her. Her body twitched silently in the aftermath of the curse. She allowed her throat a brief respite. Her screams had been growing in strength until she became hoarse. Numbly her eyes followed his lean figure as he walked away. With a casual backwards flick of the wand he had her screaming again. His laughter mingled with her screams as he exited the hall, the dark lord has no mercy.


End file.
